


Маленькая война

by Red_Yennifer



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Sneedronningen | The Snow Queen - Hans Christian Andersen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Don't Have to Know Canon, F/M, Gen, Partitions of Poland
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Yennifer/pseuds/Red_Yennifer
Summary: Она не могла позволить Каю умереть.
Relationships: Gerda & Kay | Kai (Snedronningen | Snow Queen)





	Маленькая война

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091568) by [Nabielka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabielka/pseuds/Nabielka). 



Она тщательно оделась, накрасилась, даже припудрила волосы, как его возлюбленная, но в его взгляде все равно не было ничего, кроме вежливости. А сейчас не было и вежливости, он попросту отвернулся к окну, и его волосы – родные, без следа пудры – ниспадали ему на спину. Кай смеялся над его тщеславием, его врачами. Ей было не до веселья, она ощущала лишь презрение и стыд из-за того, что её страной правит такой человек.

− Я выразил протест послу, − его голос был четок и безразличен, словно он читал стихотворение по памяти, − но императрица написала, что они очерняют её имя, а также дружественные благие намерения по отношению к нашей стране.

Герда даже не улыбнулась, но в горле встал странный ком. Если бы она дала волю чувствам, то рассмеялась бы и, наверное, не смогла бы остановиться. Или наоборот – не выдержала бы и расплакалась. Но она не могла позволить себе ни того, ни другого. Ведь он тоже извлек выгоду из её потери.

− И поэтому она велела забрать моего мужа! Чем же он мог стать для нее опасен?

− И правда, епископ опаснее. Но это не… − он обернулся, и Герда с удивлением и безнадежностью увидела слезы в его глазах. – Я очень сожалею, что помочь вам не в моей власти, − он подошел к столу, переложил какие-то бумаги, книгу. Под глазами у него залегли круги, ресницы их лишь подчеркивали, будто он тоже потерял сон из-за происходящего. Она не могла заставить себя сочувствовать ему. Он добавил: − Это арест.

− Значит, это преступление? Протестовать против вторжения иностранцев в свою любимую родную страну? – она сделала акцент на последних словах, вглядываясь в его лицо, ища хоть малейший признак стыда за предательство, но не обнаружила ничего.

− Императрица полагает, что её честь подвергают сомнению, − произнес он.

Она испытала безумное желание схватить его за плечи и встряхнуть, напомнить о его титуле, но это не помогло бы. Может, Кай и отказал ему в этой чести, может, выборы были и недействительны, но за дверью стояла стража. Сейчас стражники стояли почти у каждой двери.  
Все оказалось хуже, чем она предполагала, хуже, чем опасался Кай. Все было кончено.  
Герда подняла голову, положила руки на подлокотники кресла так, чтобы он заметил блеск её обручального кольца, и поднялась.

− Благодарю вас за то, что уделили мне время, − произнесла она, опустив титул, как это сделал бы её муж, и, к явному удивлению собеседника, добавила: − По обыкновению я говорю на местном языке, очутившись в чужой стране.

Она говорила по-русски. Он вздрогнул, но не окликнул её и не удержал.

Снаружи по-прежнему толпилось множество людей, ожидающих свои бесплодные аудиенции с королем. Герда заметила, как несколько человек с интересом покосились на неё. Ибо теперь все знали, что произошло, кроме того, в противоположном углу комнаты, окруженный толпой подхалимов и предателей, стоял посол. Он явно рассчитывал на то, что толпа его услышит:

− …арестую не троих человек, а тридцать.

Герда замерла.

− Неудивительно, что он ничего не смыслит в законах, раз даже считать не умеет, − сказала стоявшая рядом с ней женщина. – Ваш муж стал пятым, − чья-то рука коснулась её локтя, и она инстинктивно отпрянула, почти испугавшись, что станет шестой. Но Репнин говорил все так же невозмутимо, а обернувшись, Герда узнала женщину и покраснела от смущения.

К счастью, Мария Амалия смотрела не на неё, а, скорее, на толпу и на оратора. На её лице читалось презрение. Потом она добавила:

− Вы на удивление прекрасно справляетесь.

Накануне вечером Герда плакала до тех пор, пока слезы не иссякли, превратившись в сухие рыдания. Затем она плеснула в лицо прохладной водой и спустилась вниз – отдать распоряжения прислуге. Сегодня она была подобна статуе – все внутри застыло, движения казались замедленными и вялыми, словно тело принадлежало кому-то другому. Она не могла говорить.

Её спутница подобных проблем не испытывала. Она наклонилась к Герде так близко, что та увидела, насколько изможденным кажется под белилами лицо Марии Амалии. Но её глаза пылали, когда она произнесла:

− Епископ Солтык был арестован в нашем доме прошлой ночью. Тогда-то, − она понизила голос, − он и попросил моего мужа спасти нацию. Короче говоря, продолжить славное дело моего отца, – она выпрямилась, как всегда при упоминании его имени, и её серьги отразили свет.

− Как мило.

Отец Марии Амалии, несмотря на все её возражения, когда-то работал с ними. Теперь они забрали у неё Кая; возможно, он уже на полпути в Сибирь. Там он умрет, один, окруженный жестокостью ледяной Владычицы, очередной царицы, власть которой он не признавал.

Нельзя этого допустить. У них были такие планы. А теперь Кай умрет.

Но король не мог ничего поделать. Страна, которую он так любил, не собиралась ни помогать ему, ни принимать его критику. Он даже не умрет уважаемым человеком. Но сама мысль о том, что ему предстоит умереть в холоде и одиночестве, была невыносима.

Надо что-то предпринять. Ибо если с ними Господь, кто может одолеть их? И раз уж в последнее время Он чересчур занят иными делами, то, несомненно, пришло время это исправить.

Кай не может умереть. Она этого не допустит.

Всякий раз, когда она была с ним, возникало ощущение, что она одновременно осознает время и пребывает в безвременье, она осознавала его прикосновения: вот твоя рука, а вот моя; она понимала, что миг может длиться вечно, а может оборваться чересчур быстро, но время застыло. Птицы за окном, казалось, пели для них.

Он не может умереть.

Кое-что Герда, конечно, сделать могла. Но какое дело женщине, меняющей любовников как перчатки, обрекшей на смерть собственного мужа, до её бедственного положения? 

Наверняка они враги, эта женщина, разрушающая собственную страну, и она, сопротивляющаяся этому, и борющийся Кай. Но говорили, что Екатерина любит.

Герда попрощалась с Марией Амалией и, предаваясь размышлениям, поспешила домой.

На ступенях снаружи и в коридоре осталась грязь с тяжелых армейских сапог чужеземных холопов, возомнивших себя хозяевами, тут и там виднелся другой оттенок темно-красного – Кай сопротивлялся.

Тишина заставила её похолодеть. Обычно в доме звучала музыка, слышался скрип перьев по пергаменту и детский смех. Сегодня дом безмолвствовал.

В детской было темно и так же тихо – в отличие от Кая, он никогда не храпел, а спал так сладко, что будить его было почти больно. Она все же разбудила его, погладив по мягким, слегка взъерошенным волосам, и в ответ его рука чуть шевельнулась. Потом он приподнялся на локте и моргнул.

− Мама? – слегка неуверенно окликнул он и, когда глаза привыкли к полумраку, возмущенно пожаловался: − Папа вчера не пришел поцеловать меня перед сном!

− Мужайся, милый, − сказала она, заправив прядь волос ему за ухо. – Мне придется ненадолго уехать, чтобы вернуть папу.

− Вернуть? Он потерялся? По неосторожности? – он говорил радостно, но Герда судорожно вздохнула и прикусила губу. Потому что он не ошибся: Кай был неосторожен; он держался за свои позиции, высказывал свое мнение вслух и поплатился за это.

Но политика слишком сложна, чтобы объяснять её тонкости ребенку, поэтому она спросила:

− Дорогой, ты помнишь сказку? О девочке, которая спасла друга от Снежной Королевы? – когда он кивнул, она продолжила: − Понимаешь, плохие люди, которые служат злой королеве, живущей в холодных землях, забрали твоего папу, а мама должна его спасти.

Какое-то время он молчал, затем спросил:

− Но все кончится хорошо? Раз ты знаешь эту сказку?

Герда подавила рвущееся из груди рыдание и отвернулась, чтобы маленький ангел не увидел ее слез.

− Надеюсь, дорогой, − взяв себя в руки, она поцеловала его и добавила: − Твоя прабабушка присмотрит за тобой, пока нас не будет, так что веди себя очень, очень хорошо, и с божьей помощью мы скоро вернемся, − она принялась покрывать его личико поцелуями, не в силах сдержаться.

Теперь это дитя – все, что у неё осталось от Кая, и, если все обернется очень плохо, вскоре ее ждет разлука с обоими. Но она не могла думать об этом, потому, собрав волю в кулак, поцеловала его в последний раз, затем встала, резко развернулась и, сжав кулаки, вышла из детской.


End file.
